


Frightfully Dull (of crop growth patterns and commercial property disputes) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, OMG Cassie is a CHILD she needs some suport GDI, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Frightfully Dull (of crop growth patterns and commercial property disputes)" by thevaliantdust."Cassie is working late at night. Salda can't sleep."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevaliantdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frightfully Dull (of crop growth patterns and commercial property disputes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493607) by [thevaliantdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust). 



Length: 5:36  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/frightfully%20dull%20\(of%20crop%20growth%20patterns%20and%20commercial%20property%20disputes\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! Thanks to thevaliantdust for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
